


Accidental Kisses

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [14]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim keeps accidentally kissing Dwight.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. What's Wrong With me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday. Hope you guys are all doing well! I'm going to be writing the next chapter tomorrow so stay tuned for that! Thanks for reading!

Jim stood over Dwight's desk, one hand was on the edge of Dwight's desk and the other was placed on the back of his seat. His face was close to Dwight's as he looked over his shoulder to see the paperwork Dwight was checking over. "So does that all look right? Stanley and I couldn't figure out what code corporate wanted us to use for that order" Jim told Dwight, pointing at the paper. Dwight scrutinized the paper, "everything looks fine and wow the two brightest minds in the office put their heads together and didn't get an answer. Shocking" Dwight boredly told him. 

Jim rolled his eyes at Dwight, he wanted to defend himself, but it wasn't worth it and also Dwight didn't seem to be saying it too maliciously so he'd let it slide. The two continued to look over the reports, comparing their quarterlies to make sure everything was all in order before they had to submit the paperwork to corporate. 

Jim yawned into his shoulder. There was nothing more boring then paperwork and the fact that he was standing and had his back bent made it even more worse, but Dwight appeared to be almost done so he'd just suck it up. 

Jim wandered into a state of boredom, his mind drifting to thoughts of the game tonight and what he would make for dinner. He didn't even notice when Dwight had finished looking over the reports and handing them up to him. 

"Thanks Dwight" Jim said and absentmindedly pressed a kiss to the top of Dwight's head. He shuffled through the papers as he straightened himself up and walked to his desk. He whistled, as he sat himself down putting the papers into a manilla folder. 

Dwight sat at his desk perplexed. His eyes were wide and he was looking around making sure others had seen that Jim had just kissed him on the head with no prelude. He looked at Pam who had her jaw open and her hands were raised in shock. Creed was nodding, and Phyllis looked at Dwight with concern. 

. . . . . . .

"Oh Jim, don't try to kiss me" Oscar joked, ducking out of the way as he walked out of the bathroom and held the door open for Jim. "Oh haha yeah. Wait what?" Jim asked, but Oscar had already walked out of the kitchen. "Weird" Jim thought, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the camera curiously, but he decided to ignore it and went into the bathroom. 

The second incident that threw Jim off was Phyllis smiling brightly at him every time he looked over to her and Stanley chuckling. Jim was beyond confused, why was everyone acting so weird around him? 

He walked over to Pam's desk, hoping for some normalcy. "Hi Pam" Jim said, looking down at her and smiling. "Hello Jim" Pam said, with a confronting tone. "What's the hostility for Beesly?" Jim asked, popping a jelly bean into his mouth. "I don't know Jim. I'm not surprised if Dwight didn't tell me, but I'm surprised you wouldn't" Pam told him, hurt evident in her voice. 

"Pam what are you talking about?" Jim asked, becoming serious as he realized his best friend was actually mad at him. "You and Dwight dating!" Pam angrily said, getting out of her chair and angrily walking to the kitchen. Jim looked at the camera shocked, and quickly walked over to the kitchen to join Pam. "Pam what are you talking about?" Jim asked exasperated, blocking her from entering the bathroom. "You gave Dwight a kiss" Pam said plainly with her brow raised and her arms crossed. 

"Pam I literally have know idea what you are talking about" Jim said, borderline hysterically. Pam looked at Jim with a confused expression, "so you're not dating Dwight?" she asked. "No! Pam, no. Why would I? And I would also tell you if I was" he told her, looking at her earnestly. Pam nodded and her expression seemed to become more relaxed. "Why'd you kiss Dwight on the head then?" she asked, still confused about Jim's actions. 

"I didn't kiss Dwight?" Jim said, skeptical about her words and also his. Pam nodded her head, "yes you did. After he looked over your reports you kissed him on the head" she told him. Jim looked at her in shock, "I didn't. I couldn't right?" Jim asked her, pushing his fluffy hair back. Pam started to panic for Jim, "you did. Jim are you okay?" she asked, holding his arm. "Yeah, I'm just, I don't know why I would do that" Jim told her, confused by his earlier actions that he seemed to have no memory of.

. . . . . . . . .

Jim couldn't concentrate as he worked. Sure it's fair to say he never could concentrate on work, but today was especially different. Dwight was blatantly ignoring him more than usual and Jim was grateful for that. 

Why did he kiss Dwight on the forehead? An action of that, so subconscious usually might be done between two people who are together. Romantically. But Jim and Dwight were anything but. They were amicable enemies at best. 

Jim decided he needed to head home early, there was only an hour left of work anyway. No point staying at work. With all of his coworkers, even the ones who hadn't seen him kiss Dwight on the forehead now knowing about his stupidity, they kept giving him weird giggles and smirks. . . . . . . . . 

Jim felt better the next day. He had watched a great Phillies game, ate some enchiladas with Mark, and had a good nights sleep. He smiled bright at Pam, "you seem happy" she said, yawning as she hung her coat up. "I slept great last night" he told her, hanging his coat next to hers. "Good for you" she told him, giving him a playful glare. 

Jim walked over to the kitchen. He had skipped out on coffee at home, so he figured he'd need to make one here to survive the morning agenda; which was a conference room meeting. "Morning Dwight" Jim greeted, smiling at the man. Dwight's back got slightly tense, but besides that he wordlessly made his coffee, only giving Jim a nod to acknowledge Jim's presence. 

"Mind pouring me one?" Jim asked, putting his cup out to Dwight. He knew it was hopeful to ask Dwight to pour him a cup, but he had been having a good day so far. Why not try right? Dwight surprisingly poured Jim a cup with no arguments. "Thanks Dwight" Jim brightly said, smiling at the older man. Dwight nodded and took a sip of his coffee, looking at the cupboards in front of him. 

Jim smiled, more to himself this time and drank his coffee amicably next to Dwight. "Thanks Dwight for the coffee" Jim said, patting him on the back, before he walked out he gave Dwight a kiss on the cheek and happily hummed out of the kitchen. 

"What the hell" Dwight yelled into the empty kitchen, minus the camera crew. "Is this a prank?" Dwight asked the camera, pulling his hair. The cameraman shrugged his shoulder, not really sure what was up with Jim, but it wasn't their place anyway to deal with it. 

Dwight was flabbergasted, this was the second time in two days that Jim had kissed him. What was his angle? This had to be a prank right? Only possible explanation. "Well Jim, I won't come down to your level" Dwight thought to himself and confidentially strutted to his desk.

. . . . . . . .

"So what do you guys want to show me?" Jim asked, taking a sip of his grape soda as he sat in the conference room and watched the camera crew set up the tv. On the tv there was Jim and Dwight in the kitchen. Jim gave a confused look to the camera, unsure why they were showing him this. The camera man signaled for Jim to keep looking at the screen.

"Oh" Jim said, rubbing this face when he realized why the camera crew was showing him this footage. Jim was thankful that the blinds were closed and that none of his coworkers could see that Jim had kissed Dwight again, without even thinking about it. 

"I'm not sure what that was about" Jim admitted, sighing. What was wrong with him? Why was he kissing Dwight and not even realizing that he was doing it? "Can I go?" Jim asked, already making his way to the door. He shut it harder then he had meant to and startled some of his coworkers. 

"Pam I did it again" Jim told Pam, whispering to her at her desk. "What?" Pam asked, looking up from her computer. "I kissed Dwight again, this time on the cheek" Jim whispered, his face anxious as he told Pam. "Oh boy Jim" Pam said, worriedly looking at her best friend. "I know. What am I going to do? I apparently can't go a day now without kissing Dwight and not even realizing that I am doing it" Jim whispered, exasperated. 

Pam looked at him with wide eyes, "apparently not" she whispered, stifling a giggle. "Beesly! This is serious" he said, still panicked by his actions. "Maybe see if you do it again tomorrow and then we can call a doctor or something?" Pam offered. "I can't go another day accidentally kissing Dwight and everyone seeing it" Jim said, heatedly. 

Pam shrugged, "experiments in school only worked if we did three trials. This could be the same" she said. Jim looked at her hopelessly. Was this really the best option?


	2. Solving One of The Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight helps Jim solve his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this quick and finish this story up, but I think I will make this one more chapter, so look out for that soon.

Jim was being vigilant today. His brains ability to subconsciously kiss Dwight without Jim noticing what he was doing was going to end today. He was making sure of it. 

He stayed at his desk the whole day, avoiding contact with Dwight. Dwight looked at him reproachfully when Jim stayed at his desk even when Dwight was showing something on his computer. "Looks cool" Jim said, tapping his pencil against his desk. "You can't even see the screen idiot" Dwight said to him, "and it's not supposed to be cool it's corporates memo." 

Jim gave an embarrassed cough, "oh anything good?" he asked dumbly. Dwight huffed and looked at the camera with pure irritation. 

"Jim" Pam called out, "yep" Jim replied looking at her. "Can you come here?" she asked. Jim paused for a second. He debated walking over to her, but what if he walked straight to Dwight and kissed him? He can't risk that so he decided to roll over in his chair. "Jim?" Pam questioned, looking at him funnily. Before he could say anything Dwight interrupted. 

"Okay Jim. This is enough! What the hell is going on with you?" Dwight yelled, thrusting himself up out of his chair to address Jim. "Pfft, nothing. What's wrong with you?" Jim asked, aiming for casual. Dwight rolled his eyes and stomped his way over to Jim. Before Jim could even protest, Dwight had pulled him out of his chair and was yanking him out the door. 

"Ow Dwight, come on let me go" Jim said, trying to get out of Dwight's strong grip. "I'll let you go when you tell me what is going on with you. You've kissed me twice in the last two days and I was going to ignore it, but now you're moving around everywhere in your chair. It's ridiculous" Dwight told him, holding Jim firmly by the shoulders. 

Jim tried to shrug Dwight off again, but it was fruitless. "Dwight come on. I don't even know why I keep kissing you! I swear" Jim told him, hoping the slight hysteria in his voice would convince Dwight. Dwight frowned at him, "what do you mean you don't know why you keep kissing me?" Dwight asked, this made no sense. 

"Dwight I'm not kidding I don't know why I keep kissing you. It's like my subconscious is taking over and I don't even know I'm doing it" Jim told him, giving his best hypothesis for what was going on with him. Dwight frowned again and let go of Jim and started to pace. "So this all happened two days ago and only with me?" Dwight asked, putting both hands on his waist. "Yep" Jim said. 

Dwight nodded, he was unsure if he had ever heard of something like this, but he figured what he was about to propose would be the key to the issue. "Kiss me and once you kiss me you'll fulfill whatever your unconscious is wanting and then we can go back to normal" Dwight proposed. Jim looked at Dwight wide his mouth wide open. "I'm not kissing you and my unconscious doesn't want anything from you!" Jim said, trying to defend himself. 

Dwight rolled his eyes. Of course Jim was being weird about this. "Look I don't want to kiss you either idiot, but I want to get back to normal and I think us kissing would help you stop kissing me through your subconscious." 

Jim contemplated Dwight's words and with a sigh he agreed. "Fine" he muttered, bracing himself for what he was sure would be the worst kiss of his life. "Fine" Dwight replied, straightening himself up to face Jim and get this over with. 

"Okay so I'll put my hand here and ow Jim, that was my foot you just stepped on" Dwight complained, showing Jim and moving him. "Well if you would stop manhandling me then maybe I wouldn't lose my balance and fall into you" Jim exclaimed, feeling more frustrated by Dwight then usual. "What a great mood to kiss someone in" thought Jim, scowling at this whole situation. 

"Fine, just shut up. Okay is this okay?" Dwight asked, placing his hands on Jim's forearms and standing close to him. "Yeah it's fine" Jim replied, looking up at the ceiling and then back down into Dwight's eyes. 

Dwight took a deep breath and reached forward to kiss Jim. He started off with a quick peck, but then decided to keep pressing his lips against Jim's. Jim's lips were surprisingly soft and felt good against Dwight's. "Huh weird", Dwight thought. Dwight pushed himself back, his lips left wide open. Jim was pretty much the same, his mouth and eyes were wide open in shock Dwight assumed.

Dwight cleared his throat to break the awkwardness that followed their kiss. "That should help" Dwight said, and put his hands in his pocket. "Yeah. Let's see" Jim replied, rocking on his feet. "Let's" "I" they said at the same time, "sorry you can go first" Jim replied. "I was just going to say maybe we should go inside" Dwight said. "Oh yeah of course, yeah" Jim said, shaking his head. He wasn't sure why he felt disappointed, but he did. 

. . . . . . . . 

"Everything okay guys?" Pam asked, looking up at them from her desk. Dwight nodded and Jim stayed behind at her desk. He filled her in what happened with Dwight just out in the hallway. "How was it?" Pam asked, raising her eyebrows. "It was..." Jim paused, "it was weirdly nice" Jim admitted to both himself and Pam. "Oh really?!" Pam said excitedly, smiling up at her best friend. Jim didn't return her bright smile. He was unsure where this left him and while he may have possibly solved one issue, he now had created a whole other issue for himself. "Great" he thought.


	3. I Know What I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter and finish this up, I just had no motivation or ideas for what to write. Hope you guys enjoy this though.

Dwight felt weird. He really couldn't get the feeling of Jim's lips against his lips out of his mind. He caught himself touching his lips, rubbing the pads of his fingers against his slightly chapped lips. 

Jim was also very much in a state of confusion. He absentmindedly did his work, staring at the computer screen until his eyes started to blur. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had been feeling since Dwight had kissed him. He rubbed his eyes and shut them close. He could feel a headache start to creep up.

Dwight would take sneaking glances up at Jim, quickly ducking his head down just in case Jim would catch him. 

"Hey big tuna" Andy said bending down to talk with Jim. "Hey Andy" Jim said, trying to ignore Andy's loud tone and use of his unapproved nickname. "Any plans for lunch?" Andy asked, "just a ham and cheese sandwich" Jim replied. "Cool" Andy said, tapping Jim's desk. 

"I'm kind of busy here Andy, do you need anything?" Jim asked. Andy sighed and winced, "alright tuna you're making me do this" Andy said. Jim looked up and smiled, "I'm not making you do anything" Jim said, looking expectedly at Andy. "You kind of are" Andy said, shrugging his shoulders up. "Kind of not" Jim said, raising his brow. "Ah tuna" Andy said. Jim tilted back in his chair and cross his arms over his chest.

"Okay fine I'll say it" Andy said, bending down closer to Jim's face. "I saw you kiss Dwight out in the hall" Andy whispered. "What?!" Jim said, sitting back up in his chair. Andy looked at him expectedly, "don't make me say it again" Andy begged. Jim looked at him guiltily, "I'm sorry, thanks for telling me Andy" Jim said, dismaying Andy. "Oh, okay. No problem big tuna" Andy said and then marched to his desk. Literally marched.

"What was that?" Dwight asked, looking up casually from his papers. "Andy saw us kissing" Jim whispered, trying to keep his voice low so that Phyllis couldn't hear them. Dwight froze and then moved his chair closer to Jim's desk. "Do you want me to decapitate him? Dwight whispered. Jim looked at Dwight in shock, "what? I do it with the chickens" Dwight responded, confused as to why Jim looked so shocked.

"Dwight we're not decapitating anyone" Jim harshly whispered. "WE aren't, but I could" Dwight countered. "Dwight focus. No one's getting decapitated" Jim said. Dwight sighed and rolled his eyes, "fine" he whispered, not fully committing to this.

"Andy saw us kissing are you not more worried?" Jim asked. Dwight shrugged his shoulders, "we aren't in a secret relationship or anything it doesn't really matter, unless it does for you?" Dwight asked. "No it doesn't matter I guess" Jim replied. "Okay, then good" Dwight replied, feeling disappointed by Jim's answer. 

Jim also felt deflated. I mean he knew Dwight would never entertain the possibility of them kissing again and neither did Jim until this afternoon when Dwight had pulled him aside and kissed him, but did Dwight really have to make it seem like them kissing was less of a deal then it was? He needed it to be the end of the day.

Dwight pursed his lips. He hated to see the nonchalant look on Jim's face. He hadn't thought that kissing Jim would effect his this much, but it had. It didn't really matter though. Jim didn't think it mattered after his initial freak out about Andy knowing, so obviously Dwight needed to stop overthinking kissing Jim and just get back to his work. 

Pam watched the her two friends with sullen faces as they spent the last hour of work. She knew Jim's point of view that he actually enjoyed the kiss and judging by Dwight's look he had also enjoyed the kiss but just wasn't admitting it to himself. 

She needed to get these two oblivious idiots to realize that the kiss actually was good and that they actually could make something out of it. 

. . . . . . . . 

"So have you stopped feeling the need to kiss me?" Dwight asked a couple days later, loosening his tie as he stood over his desk before the day begin. Jim sighed and rolled his eyes, "it was never me needing to kiss you" Jim said haughtily, throwing his bag down harsher then he meant to. "Mhm" Dwight muttered, unconvinced. 

"Don't mhm me. It's true. I don't have a need to kiss you" Jim said, angrily staring at Dwight. Dwight looked Jim square in the eyes, unable to back down from his intense gaze even though he wanted to. He might have started this, but seeing Jim display a rare show of anger was a surprise to him and not something Dwight would like to see directed to him again. Jim gritted his teeth, before returning to his task of getting his desk ready for the working day. 

Apparently Jim wasn't over being confronted by Dwight about a very real thing that Jim was feeling like he wanted to do so he stalked over to Dwight. "You're the one who kissed me. On the lips, I only had kissed you on the cheek which is far less worse then the lips. So don't tell me that I ever had a need to kiss you, when you're the one who obviously had some kind of need" Jim angrily stated, shoving himself right up to Dwight's face. 

Dwight's eyes were wide in fear. He tried to take a step back, but his leg caught on his chair and he almost fell back if it wasn't for the tight grip on his forearm. "Dwight, jeez are you okay?" Jim asked, his anger disappeared as soon as he saw Dwight almost fall back. He grabbed onto his arm quickly and supported him with his other hand. "Yeah I'm fine" Dwight said, embarrassed. He quickly straightened himself and pulled his arm out of Jim's grasp. 

Jim looked at Dwight helplessly. He felt bad for yelling at Dwight and then causing him to almost fall, but before he could speak again the office started to fill in. His guilt festered throughout the day. 

. . . . . . . 

"Dwight, hey listen. I wanted to say sorry about earlier I shouldn't have said those things" Jim said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Dwight, who was about to enter the bathroom. Dwight stopped in place, leaving his hand on the bathroom door. He avoided looking Jim in the eyes. "I shouldn't have said you needed to kiss me. I was wrong" Dwight said, turning to enter the bathroom. 

The door softly closed behind him, leaving a confused Jim. Jim was tired of feeling out of control. He liked the kiss with Dwight. He had enough self intuition to know that he did and if he ever wanted to do it again, he needed to stop acting like a jerk to Dwight. 

"Dwight" Jim said, pushing open the bathroom door. He saw Dwight standing at the sink, both of his hands braced on the sink. Dwight quickly turned around, his lower back slamming directly into the sink. "Jim" Dwight started to say but was cut off my Jim's lips on his and Jim's hands gently wrapped around his neck.

Jim poured all of his emotion into the kiss, making sure that Dwight knew how much he enjoyed kissing him. His lips enveloped Dwight's and left Jim's heart racing. Eventually he had to pull back, his eyes wide as he stared at Dwight expectedly. He left his hands placed on both sides of Dwight's head. 

Dwight gave Jim a puzzled look before reaching up to kiss Jim again. Jim smiled in surprise but kissed Dwight back. He was glad that he had accidentally kissed Dwight. He found someone who kissed him with the passion and adoration that Jim craved and he kissed with something that was so distinctly Dwight.


End file.
